


Mr. Matthews

by RedAthena79



Category: Jake 2.0
Genre: AU, Alternate Methods of Communication, F/M, Guardian Angels, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAthena79/pseuds/RedAthena79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake uses Kyle's out.  Old life ends and new life starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Matthews

**Author's Note:**

> "The Prince and the Revolution" AU

Far, far away in the wilds of Alaska Alan Matthews sits in a cabin just outside Kodiak City limits. Mr. Matthews has no phone in said cabin nor a single computer. Nothing but a couch, a television, a table, and a twin sized bed that squeaks so loud it scares away the wildlife every time he has a nightmare.

When he's not teaching computer science to seventh graders or hiding out on his couch watching nature documentaries, Mr Mathews can be found staring off into space. And today, like almost every single day, his daydreams are filled up by a woman with dark curls and dark eyes and the whitest lab coat he's ever seen.

He may not be able to call her but he can, in some small way, still be a part of her life. He's taken to checking up on her via ATM cameras, mall surveillance, and other devices not likely to be monitored by any government agency. Or at least not monitored too closely. The bigger and better ways to watch her would get noticed real quick and he'd have the NSA breaking down his door in no time flat. And even knowing this he has to work hard sometimes to stop himself from re-tasking satellites to get just one clear look at her face.

He knows it's dangerous but there are times when he can't stop at just watching her. Sometimes he sends her messages that he knows she won't understand. He can't risk her understanding. She doesn't know it's him changing the lights for her or filtering out all her junk mail. Not for a while, anyway.

She gets it eventually. When she sees security cameras turn her way she smiles in their direction. When lights turn green she whispers her thanks. And when she wins a cruise to tour the northwest, a cruise she knows she never entered, she takes her first vacation in nearly eight years.

Jane Matthews knew a woman who took a cruise a few years back. She ended up in a car wreck driving a rental down in Oregon just as the cruise was getting started.

The cabin still doesn't have a phone and the furniture is still rather sparse. But the bed is bigger now and the wildlife don't seem to run off as often in the darkest hours of the night.


End file.
